In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718 issued to me Dec. 16, 1969 various insert devices are disclosed for narrowing the cross sectional size of a finger ring. That patent disclosure is incorporated by reference herein. A disclosure document No. 107113 filed by me on Mar. 22, 1982 is also incorporated by reference herein.
The prior invention of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718 relates to finger rings with saddle shaped inserts provided in a lower portion of the band to "size" the ring down to fit smaller fingers and/or to provide a more secure retention of the ring on a given size finger. The inherent resiliency of such inserts provides a self-adjusting feature such that the ring is less likely to be lost by inadvertent removal from the wearer's finger.
More particularly, and taking my above mentioned patent as a prior art starting point, the present invention provides a much improved and more economical insert retention configuration.